gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Into the Groove
Into the Groove di Madonna è una canzone presente nell'episodio Il burattinaio, il settimo della Quinta Stagione. E' cantata dai Pamela Lansbury. Santana, Dani e Elliott non sono d'accordo con la decisione di Kurt di esibirsi al Callbacks per il loro lancio di debutto come la band cover di Madonna. Kurt allora dà loro una visione di ogni posto occupato mentre loro cantano Into the Groove al Callbacks con l'acclamazione e gli applausi di tutti. Nell'allucinazione Kurt vede come lui, Santana, Elliott e Rachel cantano mentre Dani canta con loro suonando la tastiera. Alla fine della visione, Kurt è pieno di gioia ma viene riportato alla realtà da Blaine che lo chiama al telefono. Testo Kurt: And you can dance for inspiration Come on, I'm waiting Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, yeah Get up on your feet, yeah Step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Music can be such a revelation Dancing around you, feel the sweet sensation We might be lovers if the rhythm's right I hope this feeling never ends tonight Elliott: Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see I'm tired of dancing here all by myself Tonight, I wanna dance with someone else Kurt: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, yeah Get up on your feet, yeah Step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Kurt (con Pamela Lansbury): Gonna get to know you in a (special way) This doesn't happen to me (every day) Don't try to hide it, love wears (no disguise) I see the fire burning in (your eyes) Elliott (con Dani): Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free (At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see) I'm tired of dancing here all by myself (Tonight, I wanna dance with someone else) Kurt: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, yeah Get up on your feet, yeah Step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Kurt e Elliott: Live out your fantasy here, with me Just let the music set you free Touch my body and move in time Kurt e Elliott con Pamela Lansbury: Now I know, you're mine Now I know, you're mine Now I know, you're mine Now I know, you're mine Now I know, you're mine Kurt: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, yeah Get up on your feet, yeah Step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Kurt con Rachel: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, yeah Get up on your feet, yeah Step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Galleria di foto Pm04.jpg Pm03.jpg Video Navigazione en:Into the Groove Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Pamela Lansbury